<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfume - 香水 by Kyokusyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760720">Perfume - 香水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu'>Kyokusyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>旧时光 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinhwa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional, M/M, Novelette, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, RicMin, Unrequited Love, 他们不属于我, 斜线有意义</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>即使没有爱，我也能够想象有人，总会有人在我独一无二的味道中沉醉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>旧时光 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfume - 香水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱情来的时候，总是那样的迷人，摄人心魂。可是离开的时候，曾经有过的美好，不过都是指尖顷刻化去的烟尘。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
21岁的时候我开始喷香水。<br/>
<br/>
最初的那瓶香水是他送给我的生日礼物。<br/>
<br/>
Polo Romance男士香水，和他常用的那款Polo Black是同一个牌子。<br/>
<br/>
我不知道，为我们之间这么一个小小的共同点而暗自兴奋半天，算不算一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜？<br/>
<br/>
我只知道，所有陷入爱情里面的人全部都会变成傻瓜。<br/>
<br/>
我总选在集体活动的日子，才喷那款香水。因为我想在就近的地方，让他闻到我身上的香味，与他同属一个牌子的香味。<br/>
<br/>
似乎每当我喷上那款香水的时候，他就特别爱从背后抱住我，亲亲我，让他身上的香味和我的香味结合在一起。<br/>
<br/>
25岁的时候我开始了解香水。<br/>
<br/>
最初了解我和他之外的味道是Gucci的‘嫉妒’。<br/>
<br/>
那是一款女士用的香水。<br/>
<br/>
嗅到它的时候，就突然觉得原来除了我和他的味道之外，还有着另外的香味充满了诱惑和挑逗。<br/>
<br/>
最初闻到‘嫉妒’是在他的身上。<br/>
<br/>
当时我并不知道这款香水的名字，就觉得那是一股淡淡的妩媚的香气，一种很难令人抗拒的女人香。<br/>
<br/>
那种香气一直深深留在我的记忆之中，是一股奇异的让人迷醉的味道。<br/>
<br/>
我没有太多的时间去探究这香味，我们都太忙碌，忙到常常没有时间回家。他开始接拍连续剧和CF之后更是连面也见不上几回，我甚至都快忘记他温柔笑着的脸孔是什么样子，却唯独记着他身上的那股女人香。<br/>
<br/>
后来，在商场里面，再闻到那股味道的时候，卖香水的小姐告诉我，它的名字叫‘嫉妒’。<br/>
<br/>
我贪婪的盯着那只漂亮的香水瓶子很久，女人的香水从包装到味道都是那么的精致纤巧。<br/>
<br/>
我轻轻地摇晃着香水试纸，那股味道马上就把我包围了，我毫不犹豫的买下它，我生命中的第一款女士香水。<br/>
<br/>
卖香水的小姐问我索要了签名。我很爽快地给了她。她问我香水的去向，我告诉她我买来送给我的姐姐，这当然不是实话。<br/>
<br/>
回到家，我迫不及待的把香水拆开来，郑重其事的将它放置在柜子上，看着它很久很久，终于忍不住将它洒在了身上。<br/>
<br/>
我嗅着自己身体散发出来的香气，站在镜子前面，镜子里面的男人脸颊红通通的，竟然异常的妩媚。我吓了一跳，突然觉得自己像是一个变态。<br/>
<br/>
我害怕了，急急忙忙奔进浴室扭开花伞将自己冲刷了一遍又一遍，直到我再也闻不到那个味道为止。<br/>
<br/>
可是，我却无法停下对香水产生异样的迷恋。我发现我的鼻子变得无比尖锐，我发现自己总能在他的身上闻到各式各样的香水味。<br/>
<br/>
时而高雅，时而深幽，时而淡漠，时而清爽……唯一相同的是，它们都是女人才配拥有的柔媚香味。<br/>
<br/>
于是我开始流连在卖香水的柜台前，试闻一瓶又一瓶的香水，然后买下它们。<br/>
<br/>
我渴望拥有每一种在他身上闻到过的味道，这已经升格成了一个病态的执著和习惯。我也不知道为什么，也许我只是想用香味去占有他一点点地注意力。<br/>
<br/>
可是他从来都吝啬施舍给我一个惊喜迷醉的眼神。<br/>
<br/>
而我始终没有气力脱离这出蹩脚的独角戏。<br/>
<br/>
那股Polo Romance的男士香水味已经很久很久没有出现在我的身上了，就像我也很久很久没有在他的身上闻到那股Polo Black的味道了。<br/>
<br/>
我逐渐开始承认自己的寂寞，要一个人承认他的寂寞真的是一件很残忍的事。<br/>
<br/>
需要一个极其惨痛的过程，在这个过程里面我开始疯狂喜爱那些琳琅满目的香水，‘毒药’、‘公主’、‘唯一’……已经无所谓是不是在他身上闻到的味道了。<br/>
<br/>
我喜欢将香水慢慢地，细细地洒在手腕和锁骨上，然后一点一点地嗅闻它依附在我皮肤上和着我体温的味道。<br/>
<br/>
那些或粉或白或紫或透明的液体，顺着身体的曲线滑行，使我能够那么快乐，那么快地忘记被他忽略的感觉，然后轻轻地飘起来，飘到无人能及的高度。<br/>
<br/>
在这样的状态中，生活出乎意料的旖旎起来。<br/>
<br/>
我想我也可以在别人的眼光中楚楚动人——爱情也不过就是一种香水，它的味道也会由最初的慢慢溢散，接着就消失无踪。<br/>
<br/>
而就在我沉迷于香水的时候，他身上的味道更加开始无法固定。录制节目的时候，常常能够嗅到他那边飘来的若有若无的气味。<br/>
<br/>
不禁去想象那样的香味后面会隐藏着一个什么样的女人，这种想象的游戏总是会让我莫名其妙的发笑。<br/>
<br/>
爱情来的时候，总是那样的迷人，摄人心魂。可是离开的时候，曾经有过的美好，不过都是指尖顷刻化去的烟尘。<br/>
<br/>
到了那样的一天，一切的猜测都不再隐晦，所有的真相都那么直白，那么坦然地裸露在眼前。<br/>
<br/>
才发觉不知不间，爱已经远到一个我无法企及的距离，留下来的只是如同寂寞一般无边无际的伤害。<br/>
<br/>
而我也只能独自一个人黯然地听着自己心脏一片一片破开的声音，无能也无力流眼泪。<br/>
<br/>
收到他结婚喜帖的那天，我在房子的每个角落都摔碎一瓶香水，那些曾经在他身体上闻到过的味道立刻凶猛地从四面八方围过来将我团团包住。<br/>
<br/>
我在那些味道的夹击下，变得越来越小，变得越来越呼吸困难。<br/>
<br/>
可是我还是觉得缺少了一些什么，我迷迷糊糊地倒在地板上，我觉得很不甘心。<br/>
<br/>
突然我灵光一闪，我爬起来奔出房间，奔到附近的商场里。<br/>
<br/>
我去买了好多瓶Polo Romance男士香水，然后将它们全部到进浴缸里面。<br/>
<br/>
我脱光衣服泡进去，这下我满意了。<br/>
<br/>
原来，我还是渴望只在他给予我的味道中，窒息而死。<br/>
<br/>
我的头开始晕了，鼻子闻到的香味也渐渐变得模糊了。<br/>
<br/>
我抬起手腕凑到鼻子前，我用尽所有的力气集中，轻轻地去嗅着那种和着我体温的味道。<br/>
<br/>
我合上眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
即便没有爱，我也能够想象有人，总会有人在我独一无二的味道中沉醉。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>